


Payback

by AnnieM



Category: Midnight Blue and Arch to the Sky fandom, due South
Genre: Gen, Tie in to Midnight Blue and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: The Mike mania continues!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SL Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SL+Walker).



"Ray why are you snickeiring"?

"Because, Mike, I just love to see the look on an grown man's face when he sits on a whoppie cussion"!

"Oh grow up Ray"!

As Mike gets up out of the chair loud snickering is heard from the lock-up area. Then Ray and others break out in hysterics! Seems Mike's pants have paint where he had sat down!

Ray then sputtered, "Ren learned retaliation from two masters! That burrito bomb you iflicted on him, just set him off."

All Mike could do was shake his head and laugh. He had been gotten with a classic trick! Oh, well, there is time for payback later. And Turnbull owes him for a pair of pants!

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot draw, so I will just write!


End file.
